msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
IStark
The head of the Sukyaku Mafia. iStark's main goal is to change MS from withing it's system for the greater good of the city. Appearance /*a short description of their appearance, nature*/ Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities 'Logic- '''iStark has a massive control of logic due to his intense training to become a mod and his long standing as head of the Mafia. iStark tranfers his logic into his two guns which then fires off his logic in various forms. iStark's guns als *'Kill: 'iStark compresses his logic into small amounts and can fire them rapidly through his guns having them pierce what ever they hit. iStark can also charge his kill ability to fire a more powerful version of his kill which is able to pierce through most armours and barriers. **'Lynch: 'iStark fires out a large wide spread beam version of his kill which instead of piercing eradicates anything that comes into it's path. However since it's a much larger then his Kill iStark is not able to fire this off rapidly. *'Role Block: 'Similar to his kill iStark can rapidly fire out his compressed logic however just as the attack nears it forms into a cage trapping his oppoent. The cage is very durable from the inside making it difficult to near impossible for those with weak Logic/Troll to escape. However it is not as powerful from the outside but with this iStark is able to fire his abilities into the cage without weaking the trap. *'Protect: 'By charging his logic into his right gun iStark can shoot his logic out to form a wall to protect either himself or an ally. iStark can also fire this off his left gun but tends not to in order to confuse the opponent. *'Reflect: 'By charging his logic into his left gun iStark fires out a small tornado which deflects back any attack to his opponent or elsewhere. Again iStark can also fire this off with his right gun but chooses not to in order to trick the opponent. *'Investigate: 'Instead of channeling his logic to his guns iStark puts his logic into his eyes allowing him to enhance his vision enabling him to see complex movement giving letting him predict his opponents movement. However when iStark uses this he can't channel his logic into his guns but since iStark is able to switch his logic placement instantly it doesn't become a problem for him. *'Upgrade: 'iStark can fire his logic into another giving them a temporary boost in defense, attack, or speed depending on the type of logic he send into them. However iStark can only give them a boost in one area once per month as an excess of this boost will cause harm to ones body. '''Host Mode: '''iStark due to his laziness holds back most of his power. His guns in this form seem to look larger and have a faster rate of fire. iStark also can use his ultimate atttacks when in this form. *'Lynch Bomb: 'By charging his now enchanced Lynch in both guns iStark fires off a large blast of logic which that explodes at iStark's whim having a massive blast radius eradicating all that is in it's path. Since this uses a lot of Logic iStark is only able to fire this off 3 times in one day. *'Ultimate Role Block: 'Unlike his regular Role Block iStark can fire his logic rapidly however this time on contact it freezes the opponents body. *'Ultimate Protect: Complete Barrier: 'Simultaneously firing 4 enhanced Protects iStark will be completed surrounded by a practically impenatrable Barrier. iStark can expand his ability to cover a wider range however this weakens the effect of the barrier. Again iStark cannot utilize this ability more then 3 times during a day. *'Ability Combination: 'iStark's most powerful and dangerous ability. iStark is only able to use this when their are no allies around him in fear that they may get hurt. iStark fires off a large reflect tornado encased with a barrage of Kills and Role Block which are fired off in every direction at random while he is surrounded by an ultimate protect. Within the tornado their is a Lynch Bomb and when it dissolves the Lynch Bomb goes off destroying everything around it. This attack drains iStark of practicallt all of his energy so he only will use it if it is absolutely neeeded. '''Influence: '''Being a moderator iStark has achieved the power of Influence letting him manipulate the weak minded to a very limited extent. *'Silence: '''Through his Influence iStark by simply looking at his opponent is able to mute them. This can work on a large amount of people but tends to only work on people with weak minds. '''Master Strategist: '''iStark being both the Mafia Boss and a Moderator has vast knowledge of both sides which he uses to advantage in battle coming up with strategies in a split second. He is also adept at using the battle field to his advantage and co ordinates his attacks well. '''Master Gun Wielder: '''iStark is adept at all sorts of guns but more specifically his dual wield pistols. Due to iStark being ambidextrous iStark is able to use both guns equally. iStark also has precise aim as he can shoot someone between the eyes from 6km away. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Moderators Category:Sukyaku Mafia